


Sweet Revenge

by Alonelytacoshell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is Not a Virgin, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Kinky Sam, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Revenge, Rimming, Sam has a plan, Sam is a Tease, Sastiel - Freeform, Slight fluff, Smut, Teasing, Tied-Up Castiel, Top Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester/ Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelytacoshell/pseuds/Alonelytacoshell
Summary: Sam gets his revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this one, I liked writing it. Enjoy!

Sam Winchester wanted revenge. Revenge on a certain brightly, blue-eyed angel. It had been nearly a week since the blowjob he had gotten under the table. He knew Castiel was expecting something from him, some sort of payback. Sam wanted to wait, wanted to pull out Cas’s anticipation and apprehension. Every time Sam walked in the room he could see it on the angel’s face. A sort of excitement mixed in with desire. But, Sam didn’t strike. 

At least, not until today. 

Sam had thought about planning it, maybe even asking Dean to help him. Without telling his brother his true intentions, of course. He had originally planned to tease Cas in front of Dean, but then another idea had struck him. The thought hit him when he had been sitting on the couch, Cas next to him. The angel had his head on Sam’s shoulder, and Sam had reached out to play with his tie. 

The material was soft and velvety against his fingers, and he tugged lightly. He pulled on the tie until Cas had lifted his head up. Sam quickly pressed his lips to the angel, tie still in hands. The angel groaned softly, and then all of a sudden Sam knew exactly what he was going to do to Cas. 

As of now, he was digging through his dresser, wondering if Cas had replaced his clothes with some of Sam’s. To his luck, he found the angel’s trenchcoat and tie folded neatly in the corner of a drawer. Smiling to himself, he grabbed the tie, hiding it under his pillow. He would have to drag Cas in there later. 

Almost as soon as Sam had turned away from his bed, he heard Dean call him from somewhere in the bunker. 

“Sammy! Let’s go!”

Sam sighed, looking at his pillow before he left the room. 

“Coming!”

\-----------------------------------  
Later that day, Dean left the bunker to go on a “milk-run”. Sam suspected he really just wanted to get out of the bunker, itching to stretch his legs. He wouldn’t be back for a couple of hours. Sam didn’t mind; Dean was giving him a chance to carry out his plan. 

Sam and his angel were sitting on the couch, the TV playing in front of them softly. Cas was pressed into Sam’s side, his warmth radiating onto Sam’s body. Sam was pretty sure Cas had his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Sam next to him. 

At some point, Cas had shifted beside him, pulling Sam’s head into his lap so he could run his fingers through Sam’s hair. The angel knew Sam quite liked that, so he let the other man situate him. Cas started to thread his fingers through Sam’s soft hair, massaging his scalp. Sam hummed contently, resting his cheek on the inside Cas’s thigh. The pants he was wearing were soft against Sam’s skin. 

Sam could tell the angel was slowly putting him to sleep, his eyes fluttering closed, sleep tugging at his mind like Cas’s fingers were tugging at his hair. 

“You have such nice hair, Sam,” Cas complimented quietly, pulling one hand away to affectionately brush his thumb against Sam’s cheek. 

Sam felt a smile ease across his lips. The angel was making it quite hard to turn this situation, well, hard. 

Cas continued to play with hair, giving a gentle tug. Sam let out a loud moan, pushing into Cas’s hand. 

“Mmm, I like that, angel,” Sam murmured, hiding his smile as he heard Cas’s breath catch in his throat.

Sam knew Cas liked the pet name, and it didn’t hurt to play with him a little. Every time Sam moved his head, he could feel Cas’s cock harden underneath the fabric of his pants. His plan was working so far. 

“Sam,” Cas groaned, his hips bucking upwards, “You are making me aroused, Sam. I did not mean for this to turn sexual.”

Sam smiled, turning so that he could look up at Castiel. 

“I did.”

The angel’s eyes immediately darkened, his tongue swiping out to lick his lips. He seemed at a loss for words, so Sam helped him out. He lifted his head up, leaning in to press his lips against Cas’s. 

Sam bit Cas’s bottom lip, making the angel groan and pull Sam into his lap. Sam straddled him, grinding his hips down onto Cas’s arousal. The kiss quickly became messy and heated, with Sam holding Cas’s face between his hands. Sam’s hands wandered everywhere, up the angel’s chest, his back, and finally to his ass, cupping and squeezing the sensitive flesh. 

“Sam, let’s go to your bedroom, please,” Cas begged, sounding more desperate than he usually did when Sam teased him. 

Sam pulled away, Cas’s lust-filled eyes meeting his. 

“Let me pick you up, angel,” Sam requested, and Cas nodded. 

Sam leaned forward, Cas’s legs wrapping around his waist, his hands reaching around to loop around Sam’s neck. Sam practically sprinted down the hallway, groaning as Cas nuzzled his neck, already starting to suck a mark. 

He opened his bedroom door, slamming it behind him, and throwing Cas on the bed. Sam followed right after him, climbing on top of Cas to straddle his hips.

“I guess you are going to be on top tonight,” Cas commented breathlessly to Sam, who was kissing hungrily down his neck. 

Sam pulled away, admiring the view underneath him. 

“Oh, angel, I’m going to be doing more than just that.”

Cas looked up at Sam, confused. Before he could ask what Sam meant, Sam pulled out the tie he had hid underneath the pillow earlier. Cas’s eyes widened as he watched Sam gently tie his hands to the headboard, perfectly restraining the man from moving his arms at all. 

“Just tell me if you want to stop. I figured I’d pay you back for your little stunt a week ago,” Sam murmured darkly in the angel’s ear, who just closed his eyes with a soft groan. 

Sam sat up, rocking back on his heels. 

“Mind zapping your clothes off?” Sam asked sweetly, and Cas quickly nodded, the clothes on his body disappearing in an instant. 

Sam drank in the angel’s beautiful body, eyes traveling down to the cock that pressed against the man’s stomach. 

“Perfect,” Sam breathed, watching as precum started to gather at the tip of Cas’s cock at his words. 

Cas was watching him intently, his chest heaving up and down. Sam could tell he wanted this, liked the feeling of being restrained and at the mercy of Sam’s teasing. 

Still not touching the angel, Sam stripping his shirt off, and only unbuttoning his jeans. He was hard, the sight of Castiel all tied up making his dick strain against his underwear. 

Slowly, Sam started to grind his hips down, making Cas arch his back, his hands jerking against his restraints. Sam just watched the angel contort with pleasure, and he slowly ran his hands up the other man’s chest. He leaned down, making his breath fan hotly over Cas’s skin. Sam took one of his nipples into his mouth, grazing his teeth teasingly as Cas whimpered softly. He played with the other nipple, giving them both attention until they were hard under his mouth and fingers. 

Sam kissed his way down Cas’s stomach, following the trail of hair that lead to his aching cock. He purposely avoided it, nuzzling the sensitive skin on the inside of Cas’s thighs. The angel was making needy noises, and Sam knew he was successfully driving him crazy. 

Sam continued on his journey down Cas’s body, making sure to nip and lick at the spots that he knew made Cas buck his hips. He pressed soft kisses down Cas’s legs, humming against the man’s soft skin. 

“Please, Sam,” the angel whined, begging for Sam to touch him for real. 

“Shh, be patient, angel,” Sam soothed, rubbing Cas’s hipbones teasingly, “I’m going to do something you’ll really like.”

Sam slid his hands to Cas’s thighs, lifting his legs over Sam’s shoulder, cock bobbing in the air. Sam was now face-to-face with Cas’s puckered, pink hole. He felt Cas catch on, the muscles in his thighs tightening in anticipation. Sam licked a sudden stripe around his rim, and the angel cried out, hips thrusting upwards at the pleasure. Sam smirked against Cas’s skin.

His angel tasted delicious. 

Sam continued to lick teasingly at Cas’s entrance, kissing him like he would Cas’s lips. Muffled whines and moans escaped the angels lips, and it was music to Sam’s ears. He thrust his tongue into Cas, who immediately clenched around him. Cas let out a loud groan, his arms pulling at the tie that he could easily escape from. Sam continued to eat the other man out until precum was dripping rapidly from the tip of Cas’s flushed cock.

Changing it up a bit, Sam slipped Cas’s thighs off his shoulder, grabbing the lube on his bedside table. He coated two of his fingers, since Cas had already opened up to his tongue. He wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt his angel. And, it gave him a chance to torture Cas a little more. Sam dipped his head down, pressing a kiss to Cas’s entrance, which fluttered under his lips. Sam traces Cas’s hole with the tip of his finger, and pushes it in without warning. Cas cries out above him, hips pushing down on Sam’s finger. 

“More,” he choked out, hips thrusting into the air fruitlessly when Sam pulled away. 

“Patience, angel,” Sam chided, patting Cas’s thigh. 

He proceed to slip a finger into the angel’s hole, massaging the walls in gentle circles, purposely avoiding that one spot that would make Cas see stars. Sam pushed another finger in easily, Cas’s hole opening up just for him. When he could add a third finger, he knew Cas was ready. 

Sam sat up, admiring the mess of an angel underneath him. Cas’s lips were parted, plush and red from biting them. His cheeks were flushed, and his chest heaved up and down. His cock was pink and leaking precum, standing at attention against his stomach. 

Most of all, Sam thought he looked absolutely perfect tied to the bed. 

Sam got off the bed, throwing the rest of his clothes off, enjoying the way Cas’s eyes hungrily drank his newly exposed in. He was fully hard, precum catching on his boxers as he pulled them down his legs. Sam situated himself between Cas’s legs, lifting them over his shoulders, leaning so that his cock was aligned with Cas’s entrance. 

“Are you ready, angel?” Sam asked softly, his hair falling over Cas’s face. 

“Yes.”

Sam eased his way in, bottoming out with a groan. God, he was tight. Cas’s eyes were closed with the pleasure, and Sam pressed his lips to the man’s neck, starting to roll his hips. Cas’s head fell back, turning his head so Sam could get better access. 

“Feel good, angel?” Sam murmured in the angel’s ear, moving his hands next to Cas’s on the headboard. 

He snapped his hips up, fucking into Cas faster with each movement. Cas was whimpering, back arching off the bed. Sam could tell he was close after all the teasing Sam had inflicted on his angel. He thought about reaching between then and pumping Cas’s cock, but another thought replaced that. He wanted to make Cas come untouched. 

Sam thrust in, trying to get deeper each time, kissing Cas’s shoulder, licking the sweat from his collarbone. Sam angled his thrusts, and Cas suddenly cried out, arms pulling at his restraints. 

“Sam,” he gasped, “Please, go faster, please.” 

Sam willingly sped up, and he could tell he was hitting Cas’s prostate each time by the way a moan tore its way from the angel’s throat. Sam’s hips met Cas’s roughly, using his leverage from the heardboard to fuck him harder. The headboard banged against the wall, and Sam liked the sound of it.

“Sam...I’m gonna--” Cas’s words were interupted by Sam kissing him, swallowing his moans as hot, white come spurted between their sweaty bodies. 

Sam kept thrusting, making Cas whimper softly. Pleasure curled in his stomach, twisting around in his groin until he gasped, exploding warmth into Cas, his skin tingling.

Sam pulled out slowly, removing his grip from headboard. Cas was panting lightly, eyes bright and blue. Sam thought he looked adorable. He carefully slipped Cas’s legs from their hold on his shoulders. Sticky pools of come were on Cas’s stomach, and Sam leaned down to lap them up. The angel’s eyes widened in surprise, a small groan sounding in the air at the feeling of a warm tongue on his skin. Sam hummed under his breath, smiling against Cas’s skin. 

“Are you going to untie me, Sam?” Cas asked innocently, his lips curling up into a tiny smirk. 

Sam huffed out a laugh, leaning forward to tangle his fingers with Cas’s. 

“Maybe I just want to keep you like this forever,” Sam teased, both of them knowing full well Cas could escape at any time. 

Cas grinned up at him, sitting up completely, the tie slipping off his wrists easily. He brought his lips to Sam’s. The kiss was warm and languid, with Cas’s hands threading through Sam’s hair once more. Sam broke away, tucking his chin into Cas’s collarbone, lips brushing his skin. 

“‘Finally got my sweet revenge.”


End file.
